


NYE fic: NaruHina - Hokagemon-Go 'verse

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, hokagemon go verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic. NSFW. NaruHina. Hokagemon-Go 'verse.





	NYE fic: NaruHina - Hokagemon-Go 'verse

**Author's Note:**

> underscoreasta asked: HNY! 

Hinata felt the flutter in her stomach as his fingers slowly traced each nub of her spine.

Her cheeks warmed as his breath ghosted over the nape of her pale neck, his nose nuzzling and sweeping her hair out of his way.

Hinata’s fingers gripped the sheets as he bent over her from behind, spreading her knees wider. Her moist core clenched as it was exposed to the cool air, but it was soon replaced by a warm, lithe, flexible—

She gasped, ducking her head into the covers as her tummy clenched.

His low rumble of amusement made goosebumps rise on her arms.

When she cried out his name, voice hoarse and wanton, he purred with contentment before filling her all over again.

“Naruto— _ngh!_ ”

“That’s just the first one,” he promised, licking his lips.

Hinata’s heavy breasts swung hard as he set a new, pounding rhythm.

She was never losing this app, she swore to herself.  
  
END.


End file.
